


Fallout

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, NOT FROM CODY, Order 66, from a background character, iiiim sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Good Soldiers Follow Orders
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.

The boom of the canon rang throughout the sinkhole. CC-2224 watches numbly as the creature the traitor rode cried out, slipping off the wall. The traitor's lightsaber tumbled out of his hand as he fell with the beautiful creature. Before, Cody would have run over, grabbed the saber and returned it. Now, CC-2224 watched the metal object shine in the sun, careening down where it would undoubtedly smash and shatter to pieces like ice.

Good soldiers follow orders. 

A different cry rang out, followed by a blastershot and he turned to see another trooper fall. There was a blaster hole positioned in the middle of his helmet. It was CT-3294 the one manning the gun that had shot the traitor down. 

All at once, Cody came crashing back into himself. He crumpled to the ground, a sob leaving his lips as the plastoid protecting his knees crashed to the rough rock. Crys was dead. Crys had killed the- his-Kenobi. On Cody's orders. The world spun around him and none of the other's paid him any mind, continuing on with their business. They had orders. And Good soldiers follow orders. Cody retreated into the far corner of his mind, curling up in his pain, despair, guilt. Beskar strong walls construct around him, blocking him off. He watched as CC-2224 stood, straightened and marched forward, barking orders. 

CC-2224 helped round up the people while Cody wallowed in his memories. 

Obi-Wan was dead. His, sweet, kind, caring Obi-Wan who laughed at the _vode_ 's antics. Who held Cody through nightmares of this exact situation, who liked his tea warm but not too warm, couldn't sleep without socks, had to make sure Cody was safe before he left for anything. Obi-Wan who had treated Cody and his brothers as individuals. His Jedi who was strong, who looked stunning with his blue blade sizzling in the air, the determined look of victory on his face. And now, he lay in the bottom of the sinkhole, dead. 

CC-2224 gathered up a squad. Good soldiers follow orders. Confirm the death of the traitor. Report back to command. Shoot down and remaining Jedi. Kill on sight. CT-1242 saluted as he walked past, rounding up the squad. Together the five descended into the cavern. 

Cody cried out when he saw Obi-Wan's tattered cloak, the walls crumbling enough for him to reach out, touch it. Hold it tight and close. The troopers ignored him, fanning out. Behind his helmet, tears fell. His love was gone. And he had done that. Cody took one last look at the cloak, and let the chip consume him, CC-2224 taking his place. Cody had no reason to be there. Not anymore. 


End file.
